Dark in My Imagination
by Penguita38
Summary: The wheels of Zero's fate were machined and built without his knowledge, crafted by thoughts beyond him at the time and set in motion by powers he didn't yet understand. Plain and simple, he belonged to Kuran Kaname. And Kaname usually got what he wanted. Kaname/Zero


**Author's note:** So, it's been over a year since I've been around here. I'm so sorry! I had some pretty important life changing events happen. I had a baby in December and that pregnancy was pretty flippin' hard, so I kind of had to fall off the Net for a bit until I could get things together. Now I'm a bit more myself and back on a pretty solid path. Yay!

This story is a bit darker than I normally go. The theme is a tad grimmer, as it deals with Kaname's involvement with Zero's fate, so there will be mentions of recent chapters (WARNING) if you haven't caught up on the manga. I got the idea from the chapter recently when Kaname confessed to letting Shizuka out to attack Zero's family. But there are a few holes in that theory, as how did he know she would go for their family because her lover wasn't on the list until after she was released. So, this is a creative one-shot to show Kaname's deeper, darker involvement in making Zero his weapon.

**Warnings:** There is MA content but I don't use explicit wording (more like watching an R movie sex scene) because of the rule tightening lately. But there is m/m goodness, yes.

And any errors are my own, as it's not beta'ed.

**Thank you: **Vani (Blackened Wing), thank you. You are an amazing friend and have been now for years, but you also encourage me when I doubt myself. You dealt with my gibberish filled text messages and my nonsensical rants about being out of touch with writing after a year. Thanks for reading this beforehand and for saying the exact words I needed hear—and for keeping me on track. :D

And thank you to every single reader that still follows my works and continues to. I really am blessed to have you all! Thank you!

Dark in My Imagination

Kiryu Zero. What a species: half hunter, half vampire, but definitely not human. Well, not anymore—and definitely _not_ by his choice. The wheels of his fate were machined and built without his knowledge, crafted by thoughts beyond him at the time and set in motion by powers he didn't yet understand. Had he known, maybe he would have stood a fighting chance against the destiny woven for him. But it was doubtful, because the mastermind behind it was still threading the strings to his life, still carefully weaving the seams irrevocably until those fated wheels turned on steady hinges. And each strand was wound too tightly to untangle and turn back the motion now.

Plain and simple, he belonged to Kuran Kaname.

And Kaname usually got what he wanted.

"It was inevitable that we'd grow to dislike one another." He spoke the words so softly he wasn't sure the hunter heard him. "However, you will _not_ fight me on this matter, Kiryu-kun."

Zero's eyes flashed red. He blinked long and hard, drawing in a shaky breath. When he opened his eyes they were their normal lavender once more. "I will _always _fight you, Kuran. I will not stop until you and every pureblood on this planet are nothing more than dust. Every. Single. One."

Zero bared his fangs as he pushed back against his captor with a growl. It only made Kaname's smile widen, revealing a set of equally threatening teeth.

"And it's only natural you'd want to destroy us all," he said. He forced the hunter harder into the tree he had entrapped him against. He pushed his forearm up against Zero's chest, pushing up and lifting the hunter slightly off the ground. Zero's hair was jarred from the sudden movement, but beyond the silver locks he saw the unmistakable hardened eyes of someone with pure hatred toward him.

"I _will _kill you, Kuran." The threat was spoken with such conviction he nearly wavered. But too much rode on the future to feel sympathetic for what he had done, what he had created in Zero's heart. "And I'll make damn sure your filthy teeth never even make a dent in Yuuki's neck."

He smiled internally at the creature in front of him—the hunter he had made possible. Things couldn't have turned out any better than they were now. He planted the festering seed inside Zero's heart and he alone had been urging it to grow for the past four years.

"Kiryu-kun, you shouldn't repress the urge," Kaname whispered against Zero's skin. He wound his fingers tightly in the silver tresses and yanked the hunter's head to the side. There was a slight possessive nature to his movements, like he owned the boy in front of him. But after all, after the years of preparation and path he neatly laid out for the teen, he had a sense of ownership over his life. Zero just didn't know how deeply their destinies were intertwined.

A dark smile graced the pureblood's lips and he pressed them against Zero's cool skin, just below the curve of the hunter's neck. He could feel the hunger aching to break free from within the ex-human, yet his stubborn nature fought to control his vampire side. He needed those fangs to pierce him, to claim his blood and take within him his pure blood. It was pertinent to his plans. His blood needed to invade the ex-human's and start to bubble a power inside him—coupled with Yuuki's dormant pureblood, it was only a matter of time before his weapon started to blossom into fulfillment.

"I don't need it." Zero's anger was evident in his tone.

Kaname appreciated a challenge and he knew Zero wasn't going to yield on the first offer.

But there was a tremor in Zero's voice that didn't go unnoticed by Kaname as well. He lifted a brow challengingly at the hunter. An equally playful smirk adorned his face as he looked up and met Zero's gaze. The monster inside Zero was practically screaming at the hunter to shut up and drink.

"If only other vampires heard your blasphemy. What I'm offering is a gift, Kiryu-kun. Don't be stupid," he countered. He was always impressed with the amount of control Kiryu seemed to possess—but then again, it was a trait he sought after when he had claimed the boy as his.

Zero tried to wiggle his wrist free from the pureblood's hold but it wouldn't loosen. Just moments before, Zero had been walking his rounds across the academy. Unknown to him, a pair of garnet eyes watched most of his movements, waiting for the right moment to confront the unaware hunter. The deeper Zero had moved into the forest surrounding the campus, Kaname had found his plan coming closer into view. He had suppressed his aura naturally, but even still the hunter had spun around to search him out in the darkness.

He had danced around in the shadows for minutes before Zero undoubtedly knew the pureblood was there. Once he saw the flash of familiar silver from Bloody Rose, he attacked. The gun collapsed to the ground with little effort.

And that brought them to their current state, with Zero's ever crumbling bloodlust and muttered swear words, pushed up against an old maple tree.

The maple Acer leaves were a brilliant red even in the evening light, and the branches hung low, creating a colorful canopy over their heads. The moon was full and had risen hours ago. The illumination from overhead that broke through the forest was enough to make Zero's skin glow an ethereal white. So _un_-human—so _vampire_ he looked, while pressed against the dark bark and crimson leaves of the maple tree. He stared into Zero's eyes for the first time in a long time, _really_ looked inside them to see the changes his actions had caused to the once mortal boy he had met years ago.

The once innocent gleam in those lavender eyes was long gone—now dimmed with odium and revenge. He had remembered how bright Zero's smile was years ago, back when he first caught a glimpse of the rare Kiryu twins. It was then his idea had form.

It was then he had damned Zero's life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Aren't you excited to see Yuuki again, Kaname?" Takuma asked.

The young pureblood hummed a response without ever speaking. His thoughts were too focused on other, more pressing thoughts. After Rido killed the two people who raised his current self, he was overloaded with flashes of his former self as the true Kuran ancestor. There was also the problem with Rido's influence still lingering about. The shattered pureblood was controlling factions from the Vampire Council even in his slumber. He would rise again and try to steal Yuuki's power or her. He couldn't allow that to happen.

His fingers balled into a fist and tightened. He would protect her. He had to. He would right the wrong he had done to Haruka and actually be strong enough to save Yuuki from Rido.

He raked his fingers through his hair and sighed at how nervous he was whenever he went to visit Yuuki. Her face reminded him of Juri and how sweet her smile was. The pain of losing his "parents" was still very raw. He would find a way to silence the vampire who caused it and he would silence him forever. And then after him, he would find a way to finish the rest of the purebloods that would stand against him, just as She would have wanted.

"Kaname, we're here," Takuma said, jolting him from his thoughts. He slid a gentle hand down the pureblood's arm. "I don't see Yuuki and there is the ex-hunter, Cross."

Kaname peered out the window and immediately noticed she wasn't there. His lips thinned and he hummed in agreement. "Looks like the old man wasn't exactly truthful."

Takuma flashed a set of whites and patted him on the shoulder. "Perhaps he was just trying to get you to come out more. Using Yuuki wasn't right but he seems to care in his own way." Takuma's head tilted to the side as his voice trailed off. His gaze was locked on something outside his window. "Twins?" the noble whispered.

The leather squeaked against Kaname's movements as he leaned forward to catch a glimpse of what his friend saw. There in the snow were two young boys. They were laughing at one another with a sincerity that made the pureblood remember just how innocent children were. But then the aura of the two started to creep over his skin, littering his body in tiny flesh bumps. The two boys were _hunters_. _Twin hunters_.

His eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. "The hunter lineage finally gave birth to twins."

Their power could be felt all over his body.

In that moment, he knew he had to have them. They would help him keep Yuuki safe. They would help him restore balance. Their power could be used.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Just like those years previous, the fair skin of the hunter was always a tempting sight.

His warm breath ghosted over Zero's exposed neck as his fangs scraped across the sensitive skin. He pushed his chest against Zero's, knocking the hunter hard against the bark.

"It's pointless to resist, Kiryu," Kaname said, while still wearing a small smile. He knew it was a matter of moments before the hunter caved. He felt the trembles emanating from Zero. He had him where he wanted. The ex-human just needed a little push.

A mist surrounded them as thunder rumbled against the navy sky. The fresh smell of the pending rain encompassed the area and light droplets started to fall. Kaname watched as one drop landed against Zero's temple and then slowly started to travel down the hunter's pale skin. Kaname leaned forward and pressed his cheek against Zero's, getting close enough to the hunter's ear he could feel his own breath dance across his lips.

"Isn't it enough, Kiryu-kun? Why fight something festering inside of you? You ache for a taste yet your hunter pride won't allow you to." He licked his lips and paused before moving closer to Zero's ear. "It'll be our secret. Nothing will leave these woods tonight."

The body beneath him trembled even harder. He knew he nearly had him.

Zero spoke through clenched teeth. "I _don't_—."

"No one will know…" Kaname whispered. His hushed tone was welcoming. "No one but us."

He knew the boy must have been battling whether or not he could trust him, and he had every right to. If Zero only knew just how little trust should be given to the pureblood.

Kaname knew, because he remembered it all.

The rain beat down harder, drenching the two in a downpour of water. The wet smell reminded him of dark place he had once visited—a place that further damned Zero's fate with his. His thoughts drifted to the time he had first met her, the woman who cursed Zero and thrust him into Kaname's web.

It was raining just as hard that day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lightening flashed outside the small prison window. The white light crossed over the long silver hair of the vampire looking out the drizzle-covered panes. The light from the moon was bright as it created the only illumination in the prison. She regarded his presence with a curt nod before sitting down in a pale-lit square in the center of the cage. Lightening struck nearby and offset the light, acting like a quick strobe light over the pale form in the middle.

She looked up at him with brightly lit crimson eyes.

"You're a strange boy, _child_," she whispered, her gaze back on her neatly placed hands on her lap. Her hair was long and trailed down her back, lying straight against her light blue kimono. Her pink lips barely moved as she added, "Kuran Kaname, heir to the Kuran throne. Little vampire Prince, so tiny, so small, what can I do for you?"

Kaname traced his fingers against the rod iron bars of her cage. "Hio Shizuka, are you as crazy as they say?"

She tilted her head and looked up at him with a wry countenance. "Am I?"

Thunder rumbled the outside foundation.

"Would you like to be free? With him?" Kaname's eyes flicked toward the ex-human hiding behind his master.

"As long as your uncle's will is bound firmly in place, I will never see the outside of this cage."

"I will free you," he said as he wrapped his hands around the bars, placing his head near the metal. "Do you wish to see Rido perish as much as I do?"

Her eyes snapped to him, cold and expressionless, but he knew she was curious at his offer. "What a dense statement. And what do I give you in return, child?"

A soft smile grew as he regarded her. The tips of his fangs rested on his lips. "Revenge." And with that, he crushed the lock surrounding her cage and the door creaked open.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Look at me, Kiryu-kun," he said. He held Zero's head in his hands, bringing the boy's face close to his. The pulse beneath the hunter's skin was erratic and quick. "There are some instincts as a vampire you cannot repress…" He leaned forward and brushed his lips across the side of the hunter's mouth. Zero was too dazed by the bloodlust to notice the intimate exchange. "And there are others you could probably fight, but then…why would you?"

The rain poured over their bodies and Kaname coiled his fingers in Zero's wet hair, tugging the hunter forward until they collided.

He captured Zero's lips in his own, pulling the bottom skin through his teeth. The skin scraped across his fangs but didn't draw blood. The hunter hissed but there wasn't much resistance, which pleased him. Ex-humans were designed to be owned by a pureblood and he knew Zero's vampire nature screamed to let the pureblood claim him. But he was also a special case and his strength was different than so many others. Between the two twins, Zero's aura called to him louder than a siren's call. He was the ultimate prize those many years ago. Unfortunately, Zero didn't know just how deeply he was entrapped—and how instantly he became ensnared in the pureblood's plots the moment Kaname's eyes locked on him.

But he knew it could have also gone a completely different way. He was the weight on the scale, tipping the balance toward damnation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"But her lover hasn't fallen to an E yet," a man whispered in the corridors of the Ichijo mansion.

Kaname's heart beat quickly as he pressed his body close to the wall, just beyond the sight of the two noble vampires talking.

"It's his wish. He wants her to suffer. Manipulate the list and add Shizuka's lover. She has to pay, so Rido-sama is pleased," another voice added. It sounded like Takuma's grandfather, Ichio, but he didn't pay enough attention to the voice to care. It was their exchange he was more interested in. "You will obey. This Council will be restored under his rule."

Kaname hid his aura with little effort. He had freed Shizuka to help with eliminating Rido and to piss off his dormant uncle, yet now Rido was still working to make those that were close to him suffer. He needed his "master" dead, and he released that woman to aid him. But perhaps her grief would be a better catalyst toward achieving his goal.

His mind started whirling around thoughts and ideas. A pair of violet eyes came into focus. Those hunter twins were deliciously tempting as tools. A curse that would yield the most powerful instruments imaginable.

He could stop that woman's lover from ever being executed. It was within his power…

Or…

He just had to make sure the mad woman's lover was assigned to a certain hunter couple.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You're still fighting me, Kiryu-kun," he said. His fingers moved against the black jacket, sliding it over the hunter's shoulder. It fell in a large puddle of water that surrounded their feet.

The rain continued without mercy and beat against them. Zero's hair was heavy with rain and clumped together over his face, but beyond those silver strands Kaname could see the uncertainty in the hunter's expression. He needed a little more. Just a little more and he'd be his.

Zero had slowly started to lose himself to the bloodlust minutes ago. The chaos inside the hunter was winning. Long, distant was the reason of sanity at this point, but he could still see the ex-human fighting the monster within desperately. He didn't want to lose himself completely.

Kaname ran his finger over his right fang, slicing the tip with ease. Blood oozed to the top and then washed away in a faded trail of blood of rain. He looked past the glare the hunter gave him and instead ran the wound over the hunter's wet lips. They gave away instantly and drew the finger in. Kaname smirked in victory and finally released Zero's wrist, knowing he was the winner in this round.

The heat between them rose and the natural instincts shone through their visage as well. Vampires wanted the pandemonium inside them to win, and he wanted nothing more than to claim the boy he had sculpted from years before. And how he had seen him from a distance and guided the woman who cursed him, delivering his life to him as his weapon.

He wanted everything Zero had to offer him. It was his right as the owner of the boy's fate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You're crying," he said. He looked up at the tree beside him. His hair flipped in the wind and over his face, but he saw her clearly. She was perched high on a branch, looking away from him as she wore a sullen expression.

"What do you wish, Kuran child?" she whispered.

"Nothing more than to talk," he replied. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and switched his vision to the horizon.

"They killed him, you heard. He hadn't even fallen, yet they executed him like slaughter." He knew, because he did nothing to prevent the ex-human's death. Her hard eyes fell on him. "You know they must pay, so do not judge me with your sense of nobility and peace. I will destroy them."

"I agree," he said. It was a lie, but he said it without missing a beat. The Kiryu family didn't deserve what he was about to orchestrate, but in war there were always a few casualties necessary to obtain the final goal.

Cherry blossom petals fell from the tree and lifted in the wind, blowing by Kaname's form swiftly as they rushed off to land on the ground. He snatched one mid-flight and twirled it in his fingers. His eyes went beyond the cherry blossom petal in his fingers to Shizuka. _Blooming Mad Princess, _he thought.

He smiled at her with as much sincerity he could muster and then crushed the flower in his fingers, dropping it so its crumbled remains hit the ground.

His simple response caused her eyes to widen. It was the first time he had seen her lose her calm demeanor. He came there to tug the strings of fate in exactly the direction her crazed mind was heading. It was already preordained.

"I will kill them all," she said, her face falling back into an expressionless calm.

Laughter was heard in the distance and they both looked in the direction the sounds came from. In the distance, far beyond human sight, were the twin boys Kaname so desperately wanted. Ironic that they were here. Now. She would kill them all if he didn't persuade her. She wanted revenge, and he did as well, so perhaps they could come to an agreement of sorts. He had mulled the idea over in his head several times and had calculated it perfectly to achieve the best outcome.

"They are the children of those hunters, Shizuka. Their names are Ichiru and Zero Kiryu," he said, keeping his gaze on the two boys in the distance. "They are the linage of the hunters' that killed your lover."

"Then they will die. Pity, as the life of a child is precious in a way, but their lives will be more than enough to equal the sin of their parents…" She paused midway as they drew closer. She was staring at them with a deep concentration. She tilted her head and analyzed the two boys thoughtfully. "No, I will not kill them. I will make them my own and destroy their parents. The younger one there," she pointed at Ichiru, "holds much pain in his heart. He doesn't understand what the curse had done to his weak body."

Kaname looked at them and nodded his head. He could see that the younger boy held certain hatred in his heart already. The older twin didn't notice, maybe he did, but there below the surface a deep loathing and darkness stirred. His senses could feel it sitting deep in the little hunter's heart. That type of darkness was too imbedded to manipulate. The younger twin could not be used, but he had already calculated that. What a pity. But the older one, Zero, held an innocence that was perfectly bright. He saw it shine triumphantly through those lavender eyes, and the way he looked at his brother with such adoration. That type of love for his family would be the exact motive he needed to drive the hunter to strengths he couldn't yet comprehend. He needed to protect Yuuki, yet he needed to build someone who could ultimately fulfill Her wish as well. That boy would be the perfect person fit to protect what he's wanted for so long. His power would be incomparable to anything anyone would have seen.

"I will take them," she said, interrupting his thoughts.

"No," Kaname said in haste but calmly. "Let's make a deal. We will split them like Solomon's rule. The younger twin will aid you in your efforts to destroy their family. I can see that. I know you can sense his hatred from here. He will easily follow your rule and guide you to victory. He would be a suitable companion to assist you in your efforts."

"Indeed, I can. He loves his brother yet he envies him to a point it is destructive. You can read it in his eyes. The older twin is more naïve to his brother's betrayal," she said. She studied the twin hunters for a moment longer and then nodded. "There is a darkness in Ichiru's heart that yearns for comfort by someone who can understand the hurt."

"You can mold that darkness into your own will, Shizuka," he said. He eyed her without turning his head. He needed her to accept the offer. The younger twin would eventually need to complete the curse within his older twin—but that was a technicality he could work out later. For now, he just needed her to move across the chessboard as he intended.

The two boys' were getting closer and Kaname couldn't afford to be seen. He looked up at the pureblood princess once more. "Do we have a deal then?"

She thought deeply on the matter, her lips pursed.

"Why should I deliver him? My fangs ache to taint the older boy's devotion. His love will turn to hate, and I wish simply to see those eyes fade into an empty loathing. I would love to destroy his convictions," she stated.

"I can use the older boy to kill Rido forever." Her head whipped around to meet Kaname's gaze. "He will be mine to use and I can guarantee his fate will be that to aid in your ex-fiancé's destruction. That would be true retribution for your lover. These are the terms I lay out in front of you. Deliver me the boy named Zero and you may keep his mirror—if only the reason is to destroy my uncle, so be it."

She pondered the idea over as more tears fell freely. She nodded. "I will accept this offer, Kuran's child."

He turned his back to her. "But one more thing—_turn him_."

He slipped his hands into his pockets once more and then walked off before the twins ever noticed his presence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"No one will know…" Kaname repeated against the soft skin beneath his lips. Zero had already let his lips wander across parts of his body. The boy clearly was dazed enough and allowed the monster within to accept what Kaname had to offer. The demon inside that needed blood understood the need for survival far better than Kiryu could ever comprehend. And it also responded to Kaname's touch better. The shudders that rippled over Zero's body was the hunter side and filled with fear, but he didn't know if it was fear of giving in or fear of realizing that he needed the pureblood.

The hunter's eyes cleared into realization once more when Kaname ran the tips of his fangs across Zero's skin. A mistake on Kaname's part, he knew, but the skin was so inviting and begged to be dominated by his fangs. He couldn't resist.

Zero tried one last effort to yank himself from beneath the pureblood's weight. "Kuran, I'm warning you to _back off_. I shouldn't have to remind you what an unauthorized bite will get you. Not that I'd be too disappointed at delivering the punishment. So go ahead, _bite me_. See what happens."

Kaname followed the path of Zero's shoulder until his mouth was inches from Zero's ear, letting his canines run the course with him on purpose. He let the earrings brush against his lips, relishing at how cool the metal felt against his heated skin. "You say that, yet your body shakes. I can _feel_ your insides tremble at the idea. But it's not _my_ hunger that is open for discussion. Your other side knows what you can't seem to grasp," he said. Just a little more—just a tiny little push and it was over.

"And that would be?" There was a definite hostility to Zero's tone.

"That you're _mine_, Kiryu-kun. You have been for a long time. And you're under my rule." He smirked at the expected glare he received from the hunter. So predicable Zero was. It amused him that the hunter thought nothing of the statement and that the pureblood was just being cocky. How wrong he was. The hold he had over Zero was deeper than any arrogance. So it was only natural to say something unexpected to get a glimpse of the true hatred for purebloods—a hatred _he_ had created.

Kaname pierced his tongue deep with his fangs.

"Like hell. Drop de—."

He leaned forward and crushed his lips against Zero's. The skin gave away with some opposition, but as soon as the hunter tasted the blood coating his tongue, Zero's mouthed opened wide and met the pureblood's tongue eagerly. He sliced another long gash along his bottom lip and let the crimson poison stain both his and Zero's porcelain skin. Blood dripped down in large rivulets between the moving mouths, trickling quickly down their chins and onto their clothes. The heat rose between them despite the chilled rain that continued to fall. Zero's thin fingers gripped the front of Kaname's jacket, the white of his knuckles visibly straining from the hold. He could tell the hunter still wanted to pull away but the blood kept him rooted, and the kiss, while it wasn't necessarily the hunter's orientation, was just as addictive as the blood.

He moved his mouth against Zero's quickly, opening it wide to allow the hunter's tongue more access to him and his blood. The water between them made things slick and slippery. Their kiss became sloppy yet the lust drove them to continue. It deepened as they explored each other's mouths thoroughly, each vampire driven by pure instinct and the desire to consume.

At some point they broke apart, panting. Zero's red eyes gleamed at him from beneath his silver locks. The blood dripped in a red mess down the hunter's chin. The tremors in Zero's body were still obvious, yet he could see the ex-human shook for a completely different reason now.

The scene was strangely reminiscent of the night he saw Zero's family fall. The scent of Zero's blood was forever engrained in his mind, and though years had passed, it still smelled the same, like a sweet, metallic elixir of lavender and vanilla.

Even after all those years it had never changed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He couldn't push Shizuka to this point and not make sure she fulfilled her end of the deal. He needed the boy more than the pureblood woman realized. He was the knight to his princess and the weapon to his peace.

Snow started to fall in large clumps. The already snow covered ground crunched beneath his soft footsteps. The distant sound of bells jingling alerted him that the mad woman was close. He could tell she was hiding her aura but not as well as he did his own. Traces of her presence leaked through from time to time and he could feel her rage seething inside her.

Then he felt the flutters against his skin dance around like a light, calm breeze. The boy he wanted, Zero, had just wandered outside. He didn't move any quicker to get a glimpse, but he could almost see the scene unfold from the way their emotions transmitted in the air. There was fear in the little hunter's heart now—cold fear. He could hear Zero's heart beating with such speed it sounded as if it would burst. Two more auras filled the atmosphere—the Kiryu parents'. Poor souls didn't know what would befall them; no more than the poor boy knew it was his last night as human.

Did he feel regret for urging the pieces into play that would damn this family? Maybe. But he couldn't allow those dangerous sentiments to invade his thoughts. He saw Yuuki's face, and the people that raised him as their own son. And then he saw Her—Her face just hidden beneath her cloak and he remembered the sacrifice she made.

He _needed_ the boy. The hunter lineage had never given birth to live twins in the entire time he had lived or slept. The rarity was too precious to pass up, and the possible powers that lay within the boy were too appealing to turn down and not explore.

All wars had casualties in order to win, and sadly for this family, the curse they bore was about to damn them with a gruesome finality.

He reached the outskirts of the family's small home. The light from inside the house shone onto the white snow, painting a stretched yellow rectangle across the path. Two shadows of the Kiryu parents stood in the illuminated path. Zero was wrapped tight in Shizuka's arms. He was so transfixed on the boy's fear he didn't hear what was exchanged between them. Throughout his ordeal, Kaname could read that the boy was more terrified for his family than himself. That sense of loyalty was intoxicating. However, it meant they would be enemies as long as they walked together.

It was rather sad. Kaname knew that the boy was an outcast amongst his kind. A twin born into the curse of the hunter lineage. He was born into that curse, much like Kaname was born into his curse as a pureblood. He remembered the ridicule he received and the hatred the humans held for him when they thought he was a monster.

It was in that moment Kaname felt a small bubble of regret blossom—regret that he was going to further drive a wedge between the boy's life and normalcy. Some after this night would never accept zero fully as a hunter, and yet, being a hunter he would never be accepted as vampire amongst their community. He knew that the hunter would loathe the pureblood race for what this one woman was going to do, and that was exactly what he wanted—but he couldn't help feel a sliver of pain for the coming agony he knew he was going to inflict on the boy. And it was only because he knew all too well the ache of not belonging.

He wrapped his hand around the tree branch to his left. Zero's blood snapped him from his thoughts and back to the scene before him. Shizuka drank from the boy deeply and ignored the screams of the boy's parents as they cried out for the loss of their son's humanity. All hunters and vampires knew a bite from a pureblood would either kill or turn the victim. Zero was too powerful to wither under the venom. He would survive.

The boy was growing weak. His arms fell to his sides as the blood loss drained him of energy. Zero fell to his knees, his hands tangled in Shizuka's kimono to keep him balanced. Kaname could hear the large gasps of breaths from where he stood. Blood poured from the two puncture wounds on the boy's neck.

It was already too late to turn back the events even if he wanted, which he didn't. He stood firm that this was the only way to finish his ultimate goal. He needed the boy.

He felt a small urge to pick up the hunter and leave with him now. Maybe train him under his ways. He shook his head and stood in place, albeit reluctantly. He needed the hunter's hate to be raw, to be real and unwavering. He needed the tragedy to turn his passion to darkness for the pureblood race—even if that meant he would never know the boy anymore than an enemy.

He would protect Yuuki with tonight's sacrifice. It would be his sin to carry.

Blood coated the white snow in splattered crimson. The drops from Zero's wound bled onto the clean snow as Shizuka carried him under one arm and approached the boy's parents. The parents were furious and enraged. Shizuka stole their son's life so to speak. The father was the first to strike, moving with such speed and accuracy it was nearly exciting to see. These were the powers that would have passed to their son—the very son he was going to own. It was thrilling to see how powerful Zero's parents were. The mother moved with just as much accuracy and swiftness. Her thin wire wrapped around Shizuka's hand, yanking the mad vampire toward her as her husband approached with a large katana.

Kaname tried to focus on the fight, but the allure of Zero's blood encompassed the area. The beads of wet crimson that dripped from the pale skin to the white snow called to him.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

And then it stopped. The pounding in his ears whooshed away and sound rushed back with painful clarity. Everything stood still as the coldness of a new presence washed over his skin.

Then the dark one appeared. Ichiru. Their parents couldn't see the shadowy smile on his face but it was hidden deep beneath the fake fear-filled expression. He played the game well and screamed in false terror as he ran back into the house. Shizuka played her part equally well, running after the boy with a conviction that screamed she wanted to devour the child. The parents fell right into the trap. It was over before they probably realized it. Kaname smelt their blood moments after and he knew their lives were no longer in this realm.

His boy, Zero, stood on quivering legs in the stretch of yellow light. With raw determination he walked back inside, fearless to approach the pureblood that bit him.

That surge within the hunter was exactly what Kaname lusted after. What a magnificent display of purpose.

Kaname continued to observe from afar until the scene completed its tragic end. The Kiryu parents were slaughtered, their bodies dead in the living room as their son's convulsing form fought the pureblood venom coursing through his veins. The smaller twin, Ichiru, left with Shizuka and he watched from a distance as they both disappeared into the darkness of the surrounding forest.

He heard her whisper in a voice too quiet for human ears. "Was it to your liking, Kuran's child?"

"It was what it needed to be," he replied in a voice just as soft. He then took small, uncertain steps toward the home.

The door still hung wide open and the inside light continued to pour onto the outside snow, lighting a path for the pureblood to follow. Zero's blood was painted black against the snow under the moonlight and it only appeared red as he drew closer to the home's door. There was so much blood. Shizuka was greedy. He leaned down and ran his finger through a patch of red wetness. Snow and blood covered his finger as he moved his hand toward his mouth. The taste was electric and exploded across his tongue in heated bliss. He wanted to remember the flavor in its pure, untainted form. After tonight, Zero wouldn't be human anymore. He savored the taste and shook a little as the remaining essence slid down his throat.

He composed himself and stepped through the open door.

The boy lay there, shivering as Shizuka's bite fought his human DNA. Half his shirt was pulled down his shoulder and Kaname could see the vicious wound to his neck. He suspected Shizuka, too, did this out of rage. The tremors in the hunter grew fierce. The boy's eyes were open but they were unseeing. The shock of the events was too much on his innocent mind. The damage was shattering the boy's psyche and turning into it exactly into the type of hatred the pureblood needed. He would wake soon, and when he did, he would forever be changed—both physically and mentally.

There was another piece of the puzzle to be fit that evening. A very special piece that played an important role in completely the picture—Yuuki.

He knelt down, leaning back on his legs as he reached out and brushed his fingers against the soft tresses covering the boy's vacant eyes. His hand moved down Zero's face to the twin puncture wounds on his neck. The holes were deep, near black from the depth of the concaved blood filling them. Dark cherry stains already littered the boy's pale skin. There was a slight jealous pang inside that shook him because his claim wasn't the one that marred the fair skin below him.

The beast inside him had wanted to mark the property it had stated.

"Know I did this for the greater good. Deep down, know that your purpose is far bigger than you realize, little hunter." His fingers lingered on the twin marks for a minute more. He then stood up and looked down at the boy one last time. "I am going to deliver a gift to you, a precious gift. I know you will protect her and a bond will form." He moved to leave. He rested his hand on the doorframe. "In time that bond will grow to the point I will no longer view you as a victim and an inevitable hate will start to form, and for this I say my apologies this evening, even if you will never remember this encounter."

He then slipped out the door without looking back.

Once the snow beneath his feet was still, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He pressed a few buttons before placing it to his ear.

"Takuma," he said. "I have a request. Get a call into Cross' home, anonymously, and inform him that there has been a tragedy at the Kiryu residence. Tell him there is but one survivor, Kiryu Zero. That is all I ask." He clicked the call to end before Takuma could respond. He knew his friend would do as he asked.

He now needed the boy to fall into the caring arms of his precious Yuuki. Her heart could mend the hunter enough to keep him sane. He needed to boy to care for her, enough to die for her if needed.

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and walked off in the same direction Shizuka vanished moment's prior.

The sin of the evening was heavy on his shoulders as the snow continued to sprinkle white flakes on his black jacket.

The finality of the events would rest in his soul forever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"The monster in you _craves_ _my_ blood…" he whispered as he ran his hand down Zero's shirt. He splayed his hand against the hunter's chest, his palm firm against the toned flesh beneath him. "And it just may crave my touch as well." There was as dark, playful undertone to the statement.

He thought the hunter would bark back like he usually did, but perhaps he was accepting his fate in the matter. There was no winning against the hunger. Kaname only meant to relieve it, as well drive his own poison deep within the ex-human's body. Kiryu was the perfect weapon, but all weapons' can fail. If there came a time when Zero would betray the reasons he made him what he was, then he would ultimately have control over the blood inside the hunter. He needed that insurance.

He also knew deep down that his beast begged to mark the hunter as his, as it was deprived of it so many years previous. He made Zero what he was today, and he'd be damned if another creature caught the powerful scent and attempted to derail his plans. The more of his blood that Kiryu consumed only further marked him with each drop. And he wanted that warning visible to anyone else that tried to mess with his property.

"Drink from me, Kiryu. Take from me what you would Yuuki and spare her this night," he said. There was no malice in his voice, no sarcasm—just true honesty. "I give you my word no one will know our little secret."

Zero scoffed and turned his head to the side. "Why should I trust you?"

He smiled a grim smile at the response. "You shouldn't, but what choice do you have?"

Zero didn't anticipate the pureblood moving so quickly the rain barely splashed beneath him. Kaname grabbed Zero's arms and twirled, bringing the hunter's legs to his own as he bent them back, knocking Zero downward until his back collided with the muddy ground. The dirt splashed across his white shirt, which was already drenched from the continuing downpour.

He sat atop the hunter in victory. The mud caked Zero's hair like chocolate to ice and the white shirt the hunter wore was soaked to the point the hunter's skin painted the white cotton peach. He grinned and ran a single finger down the hunter's shirt, popping the buttons one by one until the shirt fell away slightly. The rain prevented the fabric from moving on its own, so the pureblood happily slid the heavily wet cotton to either side of the hunter's body. The cold rain collected in the center of the hunter's stomach, pooling where Zero's muscles dipped beneath his belly button and cascaded over his hipbones.

"I don't think you need to take my shirt off for me to drink from you, Kuran." Zero's tone wasn't angry but rather annoyed.

"I know," he said, as he slid off his own uniform jacket. "But there is something rather risky about drinking someone's blood, as I'm sure you recall. Laden desires of the beast within often need to be satisfied as well. Especially between two vampires. I am sure you understand that anything that happens is purely by nature's choice."

Zero's widened eyes and the blood that rushed to his cheeks told Kaname all he needed to know. The desires vampires had while feeding was completely natural.

He sat there and let the rain patter against him as he started to unbutton his own uniform. The thick drops were cold against his exposed flesh but he didn't stop until his shirt, too, fell open. Zero's gaze was transfixed on the column of skin just above his clavicle. He chuckled to himself and then lowered his body, his fingers squishing in the muddy earth as he trapped the hunter beneath him.

"Maybe now you realize that your hunger is apart of whom you are—_vampire_," he hissed, as Zero grabbed the sides of his open shirt and tugged him down.

The hunter's breath was warm against his neck. The rain created a chilled layer over his skin, so the burn from Zero's lips as they traced the curve of his flesh were a welcome sensation. The hunter's fangs appeared and rested on his neck but they never went through. Not yet. Instead, Zero's mouth wrapped around the skin and drew him in a tight suction. The hunter's tongue danced around his skin and it caused his arms to buckle.

"Kiryu…" he warned. That dangerous path Kaname had warned about was coming quickly into view.

As he said the hunter's name, Zero drove his fangs deep into Kaname's neck. He had been fed on before by very few, select vampires but never with such fierceness. Pure heat shot through his body to the core of his stomach. He lowered himself onto his elbows.

The noises around him faded until the only sound was the beating of his heart and the pants of breath he seemed to loose control of. Blood rushed to the two holes feeding the hunter. The pull was deep and intense—more than he expected it to be. There lingered a want beneath the surface that ached to be free. He licked his lips and leaned his head to the side to give Zero more access.

On a purely cosmic level, they seemed connected. His body flowed to the hunter and he yearned to reciprocate that and in turn draw a piece of Zero to him. The sensation was ethereal and species specific. Only a vampire could feel such a deep connection through blood. He literally felt his pulse moving through the hunter's body as it left him and coursed through his veins, each vessel consuming parts of Zero's cells and becoming one with him.

The hunter's wandering hands reached up with purpose, finding Kaname's skin and tracing a touch of unadulterated fire down his chest. The hunter continued to draw more blood to him, but the more he did, the more the beast inside won. The more Kaname invaded him.

Kaname smirked. "Well, I may as well give you what you desire."

He grabbed Zero's head and pushed him into his throat, holding him there as he rolled. His back hit the muddy puddle with a loud splash. Zero's fangs had become dislodged from the sudden move, but Kaname pushed the hunter back to his neck, and his breath hitched as the same electric shock from before spread down his body when Zero's fangs reclaimed him. The hunter continued to draw his blood in large gulps as he let his hands map out the exposed skin in front of him. He ran his thumb over Zero's collarbone, then slid his finger down the center of his chest until his palm lay flat against the hunter's stomach. The warmth was an immediate counter to the cold rain whipping against their bodies. His own stomach would clench when Zero's did, mimicking the tight muscles that contracted as he fed.

He was almost hesitant to go further, but the desire was too tempting. And this night would almost instantly severe a deeper divide between Zero's conviction and hate toward purebloods'. That was all the rationale he needed to convince himself to trail his hand further down, until his fingers met the hem of Zero's uniform pants. There was another pause and Kaname took in a deep breath, listening to Zero's hunger and the rain pattering against them.

"Now who is the one denying _their _hunger," Zero said. There was a teasing undertone to his statement, and Kaname could practically envision the equally sardonic grin as the hunter tried to provoke him. He knew that the beast within Zero was more dominant at the moment and the true expression of the hunter was buried deep inside by now. But even beneath the mask of chaos laid truth. There was a part of Zero that wanted it equally as bad as the beast did; though, he fully expected the hunter to state otherwise later.

Zero pulled up until he straddled him straight and then used the back of his hand to wipe the blood off his chin and mouth. The rain took care of the rest, dragging the excess in faded red trails down the hunter's neck and chest. He stared at the way the water followed the same path, over the muscles and through the dips of toned flesh that defined the hunter's excellent physique.

He could say that he did want to give into temptations call. Hell, the opportunity probably wouldn't come up again. Not like this.

He mimicked Zero's actions from earlier, grabbing either side of his open shirt and pulling him down to him. He could have sought out the hunter with a fierce longing, but instead, he decided to bring those pinks lips to his slowly. The heat between them was intense and instant. He moved against Zero's mouth with a sensual prowess, taking his time to taste the hunter and savor the experience. Zero stiffened at first, clearly shocked by the extra care put into the kiss and the speed. But soon he relaxed to the idea. Kaname knew it was the blood within him was comforted at being so close to its owner so soon and Zero was drunk on his essence. But it was a technicality he'd take.

He parted his mouth with his tongue, nearly devouring Zero's bottom lip as he slanted his head to meet the kiss with careful consideration once more. Zero's exploration of his mouth was equally as erotic and the hunter took his time, meeting Kaname's slow speed. He memorized all the unique flavors in the hunter's mouth, like the strong, crisp taste of cool mint from recently chewed gum mixed with the smooth, rich taste of a milk chocolate. Zero was a damn good kisser, Kaname realized. He smiled against the kiss as his hands reached Zero's belt buckle.

"I'm not denying myself of anything tonight, Kiryu," he replied back, with an evenly matched teasing demeanor.

The button popped with ease, as did the zipper. Zero's evident arousal was there, begging for attention. Zero deepened the kiss the moment his fingers hooked the edge of his boxers and his fingers danced across his hipbones. The hunter's pulse quickened in anticipation and Zero slid his body against his own, just as hardened, problem. He grabbed Zero's hips to hold him still as he once again flipped them, sending the hunter in another puddle of rainwater. It wasn't as muddy this time but dirt and debris still managed to litter their clothes and skin.

Red leaves fell around them and the maple tree became their umbrella from the rain.

"Do you have to be in charge of _everything_?" Zero accused.

There was a deeper meaning when he replied, "You have no idea."

He covered Zero's lips with his own again. The speed stayed slow and deliberate but the fervor between them grew quickly. He wanted to take his time, savor the taste of the hunter—a chance he knew he'd never get again after tonight. He needed to memorize the way the boy's body moved against his, how he tried to suppress his moans as Kaname ran a finger down his skin. These were things he would cherish for the evening.

Zero worked his mouth with a hunger that was relentless. He met the quickening speed as their movements became more impassioned.

Lightening struck the navy sky with anger, but it didn't deter the two. Thunder followed with a loud roar that shook the forest, but neither of them paid any mind.

Zero gasped as Kaname freed him, immediately cupping the hunter in his hand and moving quickly over the flushed skin. The rain made everything wet and cold, but it also made their bodies slick and fiery. The pureblood moved with expertise and skill and sought to bring the hunter over the edge quickly. He realized it wouldn't take long—judging from Zero's quivering body and low moans. He coaxed the hunter to lean forward again until he was on all fours around his body. With his other hand, he peeled the wet pants down the hunter's cold skin until they fell to his knees. Kaname knew that Zero shivered from the coming events and not the cold air that suddenly assaulted him.

He had learned the basics of sex at a young age, and living as many years as he had, he understood what it meant to be with both a man and a woman. He did his best to prepare the hunter for him. Using techniques he had come across, some trial and error, but what he thought would bring the least amount of discomfort. The rain acted as a great slippery barrier for the both of them.

Zero moaned as he pulled him down into a long, slow kiss. The hunter hadn't even realized he had freed himself and was lined up to claim him. But he pushed Zero's hips gently, slowly until their flesh perfectly. He held Zero as he grimaced and allowed time for the hunter to adjust. He understood the burn, but he also knew it would pass. He tried things slowly at first, moving at a pace that was meant for careful explorations. Zero clearly got over the pain swiftly, as he twisted around and removed the last of his half attached pants. The hunter sat straight, bringing himself back down with such a sudden impact it caused intense tremors to shoot through Kaname's body, like fire and ice were combined as they chased each other in his veins.

Zero grinned in triumph this time.

The rain slowed to a drizzle, covering them in a wet mist that should have evaporated from the continued heat of their fevered bodies. The night was still once again. The storm had moved further north and away from them. The humidity rose as the warmth from the summer night filled the atmosphere once more. The breaths were just as warm and labored as they moved in a slow rhythm. Nothing about the night was rushed. Each breath, gasp, sweat drop was appreciated by the other.

They both neared completion at the same time. Kaname almost lost it in the first minutes of watching the hunter move against him, atop, his head to the side as his rain-kissed hair swayed slightly from the rocking of their bodies. The reddened cheeks of the hunter were a welcoming sight, but the rush of blood hit Kaname like a ton of bricks to the gut. He hadn't fed before donating his blood like a 24/7 Red Cross truck.

He found his hands curled in the hunter's shirt, yanking the teen forward like Zero had done to him earlier. Their unsteady rhythm took a moment to smooth out, but once it did, he peeled the side of Zero's shirt over his shoulder and brushed his lips against the exposed skin. The once cold skin was hot and salty from the humidity and sweat. He liked the taste and drew the skin into his mouth, sucking gently on the curve of the hunter's shoulder. Zero didn't move to stop him, nor did he protest. And for Kaname, that was the only invitation he needed to bite down on the willing flesh.

Zero's neck crunched under the pressure of his fangs, but he made sure to drive nothing but pleasure through the hunter's body from his influence. The hunter shuddered and moaned, but didn't scream. The sensation seemed to make Zero more excited and the pace soon escalated to a point Kaname was sure he wouldn't make it more than a couple more seconds. He was afraid Shizuka's memory would elicit fear from Zero, but the pleasure of the bite coupled with the vampire inside him drained the horror associated with the bite. But he drank in the hunter's essence with deep, thoughtful draws. The taste was like he had imagined all those years ago when Shizuka drank from Zero: vanilla and lavender. It was sweet yet earthy, and the taste as it rolled down his throat made his entire being quiver with enjoyment. It had changed from when he tasted Zero's virgin blood in the snow. The elements added a type of maturity to the hunter's blood he couldn't describe, but the vampire in him was tangy like citrus and coupled with Yuuki's blood and his own, it carried a more spiced flavor than the once smooth vanilla it was before.

That was enough to make Kaname tip over the edge and let ecstasy claim him. Zero fell shortly after, his body arms working to keep him upright against the sudden shudders that rippled down his body.

The hunter's breath was warm against his skin. He slid his fangs out as he did the same with Zero. The hunter couldn't win and collapsed against his chest. The warm skin-to-skin contact was surprisingly comforting to Kaname. The hunter's once rapid breaths were now evened and slow. He smirked and ran his hand down Zero's back, capturing the feel of Zero's chest moving with his touch. The hunter had fallen asleep.

He knew when Zero woke he would be full of rage and guilt. He had given into the beast tonight but he knew that the hunter would fight it harder next time, knowing that the outcome would be this. He knew, and yet he used it to his advantage once more. Those eyes would harden even further.

But it was a necessary sacrifice to gain the ultimate prize. It was his sin to bear.

"Our paths were never meant to be parallel, Kiryu," he whispered to the sleeping hunter. He traced light circles in the misted beads of rain on Zero's skin. "You were designed to hate us—a design I constructed. It's a pity we will never grow to be more than enemies. But I suppose that is the part of the very foundation created for you—_hate_."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He slipped in through the window of Zero's bedroom, carefully holding the hunter in his arms so he didn't stir him awake. Zero was soaked from head to toe and he did his best to undress him without moving him too much. He found an old pair of cotton pants lying on the floor near the dresser and a light blue t-shirt a few feet away. He didn't have to remove Kiryu's clothes, conveniently, other than the button up shirt. Instead, he took off the white Night Class uniform he used to shield the hunter from the rain and placed it on the study desk next to the bed. Zero's clothes were in a wet pile next to the window and he decided to leave them there for now. He dressed the hunter with as much care as he could.

His eyes lingered on the twin marks on Zero's neck. Pureblood's created a bond with the vampires they turned, as Zero had with Shizuka. But he would forever sense Zero's presence and be hyper aware of his existence after this evening.

He pricked the tip of his finger with his fang, drawing a little bead of blood to the top. He hovered his finger over the holes. The hunter would heal in a few hours on his own but…

He pulled back and licked his finger until the wound vanished. No, if Zero woke, he wanted the hunter to see the bite marks. He wanted Zero to remember what had transpired, because in that memory more hate would begin to gnaw at the hunter's mind and heart.

"Those eyes of hate were born from me, Kiryu-kun," Kaname whispered. He looked down at the sleeping vampire so blissfully unaware of his presence.

He knew their times together were limited. He had heard rumblings in the vampire world that Shizuka was making herself known to a few. He knew that despite their deal she would come for Zero. He had seen her lust for him that evening. The bond of a maker was strong for some if they desired the change. She may have been acting on instructions from him, but her intentions were clear before hand. It was why she was so easily manipulated. She was the one person who knew of his sin—maybe two now. He had been privy to knowledge that the mad princess may have come into contact with the problematic pureblood Sara.

He would deal with Shizuka when she came to the Academy. And he knew it was just a moment's time before she attempted to reclaim Zero. He wouldn't let her leave the gates alive. His use for her had well expired anyway.

He hopped up on the open window ledge and balanced himself there to peer down at the hunter one last time.

"You may not always remember, but your body knows my blood now," he said.

He jumped down, landing on his feet without faltering. He looked back up at the window, grinning at the set of glaring lavender eyes that met his. The hunter lifted his fingers to his neck, cupping the spot over the bite mark. He gave Zero a little wave and then walked away, muttering under his breath.

"And for that, you'll always be mine, Zero, as long the darkness in my imagination exists."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wow, the end. I can't believe I've absent for so long. I'm so sorry about kind of vanishing off the grid for a bit. I hope this new story satisfies some.

I've still toyed around with the idea of a sequel to Unholy Matrimony and I have one chapter written, but I also have a chapter written for about 4 other stories from over a year ago I am thinking of picking up. I only write one at a time, though. I even have an Mpreg chapter written for a story. We'll see what I do next. ;)

Review if you'd like. They are always welcome and appreciated. I love to hear what you guys have to say.

Until next time! Thank you for reading!


End file.
